


Nobody Messed With Jim

by bananadancing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananadancing/pseuds/bananadancing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Messed With Jim

**Author's Note:**

> This contains some animal mutilation. Just be warned.

Nobody messed with Jim.

Not ever.

There were rumors that he got kicked out of his old school for something terrible, but those were mere whispers spread by those too foolish to keep their mouths shut. They stopped talking about it fairly quickly.

They stopped talking all together, actually. Scared silent.

Jim acted sweet, kind, strange, but harmless. He danced around the school like he had no power, like he was just a court jester. But everyone knew owned the place.

He was King.

If Jim Moriarty asked you to do something, no matter how strange or dangerous or reprehensible, you fucking did it. Don’t ask questions. Don’t listen to your conscience. Your conscience could only beat you up.

Jim could do much worse.

The thing is… Jim never did any of the dirty work, though it was clear to the students that he was behind it all. No, he sent Sebastian Moran.

Sebastian was more outwardly dangerous. He carried a knife, you know. Into school. He smoked out by the bleachers during English and got arrested more than once on suspicion of assault.

He never got charged.

Not ever.

You see, Jim really liked Sebastian. Jim always protected what was his.

And Sebastian was most definitely Jim’s.

What a sight. Jim was like a needy child around Sebastian. Constantly hanging off of him, doing what he could to annoy the shit of him.

Sebastian took it well. Good naturedly, even. Well, for Sebastian, which is to say he didn’t punch Jim’s lights out or anything. 

He did that to plenty of other people.

Then, of course, there was sweet little Molly Hooper.

Nobody suspected her of anything.

Not ever.

She was Jim’s … well nobody really knew. Molly was exceptionally good at acting good. Nobody realized she was the one cutting open the stray cats and pulling out their organs.

She was the one strangling the mice with the dried cat colons.

The first time Jim discovered the mutilated cats and the mice hanging from the trees like morbid Christmas ornaments, he laughed for a good ten minutes.

“The irony is so beautiful, isn’t it?” Sebastian just looked, a cigarette dangling from his mouth and a hand draped over Jim’s chest.

Jim elbowed him. “Come on, Seb. Have a sense of humor! This is a work of art!”

“Of course, boss.”

Jim stuck a finger in Sebastian’s ear. “Come on. Let’s go find this genius. I want to be friends. We could have so much fun together.”

And with that, they were an unholy trio that terrorized the school without anybody ever stopping them.

Not ever.

\---   
“Hi! Are you uh, Jim Moriarty? I’m Carl.”

Jim looked up from his notebook and just raised an eyebrow.

“The fuck do you want, kid?” asked the blonde guy sitting next to him, not even bothering to look up from… was that a knife?

“Uh… the secretary said you could help me out. I’m new here,” Carl said.

“Which secretary? The fuck is she doing sending little shits like you-”

“Seb, shh,” said Jim. His gaze raked over Carl, a predatory gleam in his eyes. “Carl is new. I would love to show him around and get to know him.”

“Sure, boss.”

Jim giggled. “It’ll be fun, Sebby! It’s been a while since I’ve been able to play with somebody new. This town is so… booooorrrrinnnnnnnnggggg.” Jim got up and flopped onto Seb. He whispered something then bit his ear.

Seb grinned.

“But,” sighed Jim, rather dramatically, “We’re busy at the moment, unfortunately.” He looked back at Carl, his lips never leaving Seb’s ear. “I’m sure you understand. But I think we can find someone who has a bit of time.” He cocked his head. “Whaddya think, Seb? Could Tarrah?”

“He’s got that job, boss.”

“Oh yes,” grinned Jim. “That’s gonna be good, too. Clearly no time for the new kid. How about Adler or Smith?”

“No, she’s in Spain and he’s still in hospital.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “No good help around here. It’s like they don’t even care.”

“Hooper could do it.”

“Oh. Oh! That’s perfect. Molly, darling!” he sang.

A mousy girl scurried over. She looked like she’d be afraid at her own shadow.

“Yes, Jim?” she whispered.

“This is Carl. He’s new. Be a good girl and show him around. He needs to learn how this school works and Seb and I are just too busy to help the poor man out.”

“Of course,” said Molly, her eyes shifting about, like she was looking for an exit. “Come on, Carl, let’s go.” She tugged on his arm.

“It was nice to meet you, Jim. And you too, Seb.”

Molly squeaked and the whole room got deadly silent.

Jim stood up and got uncomfortably close to Carl. Every trace of good humor was gone.

“You call him that again, and you won’t like what happens,” he hissed. “He’s mine to call Seb. Not yours.” Jim smiled. “All clear?”

Carl nodded a touch too quickly. 

“Good! I’ll see you later, Carl!”

Carl missed the sly grin on Molly’s face as she led him away.

He was never gonna leave the school.

Not ever.


End file.
